


Mom and Dad

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: What she saw, she wasn't meant to see.(Or. The real reason Seaver transferred out.)





	Mom and Dad

Ashley stepped back off the elevator and into the darkened bullpen. She’d forgotten her bag under her desk and would need it before morning. Moving softly across the carpeted floor, the silence of the space made her also keep silent, it was probably the only thing that allowed her to hear the noise that came from Agent Rossi’s office.

Freezing in place, she listened, trying to make out talking, but she couldn’t hear any words. Creeping carefully around the desks, she could see through the railings and into the man’s dark office. What she saw made her breath stop.

==

“You’re too stressed out.” Dave observed, massaging the other man’s shoulders. “If you didn’t have these silly rules, you’d be less stressed.”

Hotch snorted. “You’re saying I need to get laid more so I am more relaxed?”

He dug fingers into a knotted muscle and smirked as the younger man arched and gasped in pain. “These knots? Not normal, Aaron.” He leaned into his back, arms snaking around. “Only one part of you should get that hard.”

“Dave.” It came out softly, desperately.

“Shh, I know.” He pressed a kiss into his hair. “Where’s Jack tonight?”

“Jess is watching him at my place.”

“Kay.” He shifted around, pulling Aaron almost into his lap in his sofa. “Let’s get you a bit more relaxed then.”

“I’m fine.” He said with no conviction.

“You’re vibrating, and I know this isn’t just from sleeping on the plane. A Traveler doesn’t leave you like this.” Using the free hand not supporting Aaron’s back, Dave worked Aaron’s fly open, encouraging the boxers beneath the tent out the opening. “How would you like this tonight?” He paused as Aaron turned to look up at him, eyes blinking wide in a way that always shot straight to his heart. “We can do hands our mouth, I think it’s a bit too late for me to get anything else up and running.”

Aaron smirked slightly at the hint before sobering. “I… Hands I think.”

The room lapsed into silence as Dave lazily teased the plaid cotton of Aaron’s boxers for a bit before lifting his fingers to his face. “I already smell like you.” He patted his shoulder. “Turn around and sit in my lap properly.”

Shifting off, Aaron took off his belt before settling back on Dave’s lap back to chest. He’d left his pants on because Dave had a thing for messing with the hems of his pants. It meant packing extra clothes, but it was worth it. A well callused hand snaking under the band of his boxers brought Aaron’s attention back.

“You’re distracted tonight too.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” He began working Aaron’s prick, using his free hand to ease the cotton band back so the head popped into view. “There he is.”

“That sounds so wrong.” Aaron gasped as Dave’s pattern changed.

“But you like it. You practically ooze with pleasure at it.” He carried on stroking, working Aaron up in small, slow increments until he was gasping and writhing in his lap. It was a turn-on of its own. “I was wrong.” He patted Aaron’s hip. “Stand up and push your clothes to your knees, and kick my bag over here.”

Aaron did as he was bid and watched as Dave fished a bottle and a hand towel out of the side pocket before working his own belt lose and began to shimmy his pants off. “Please.” The single word made Dave pause and look up. “Just…” He blushed as he met Dave’s eyes. “Not all the way.”

Nodding in understanding, he only undressed as much as he needed to allow his dick to spring free. “Like this?” He watched the bashful nod Aaron gave him. Reaching for the bottle, he slicked his dick up, making sure there was more than enough so that it wouldn’t hurt. “Want prepped?”

“No.”

“It’s not about causing pain, Aaron.”

“No, I… I just want to feel you.”

“Okay.” Hand dried, Dave motioned for him to turn and sit on his lap, he took Aaron’s hips and guided him until the head of his own prick was pressed against the opening of Aaron’s hole. “Open up for me.” The resistance didn’t change. “You’re so tense, what do you need?”

“I need you to touch me.” He gasped when a moment later Dave’s had was stroking his cock again. It was enough to help him relax and then he was sliding down onto the older man’s thick dick. There was a point, right near the end, where he was overcome with the urge to dig his heels into the carpet and push up with a grunt. “Fuck. Too full.”

“Shh, just breathe, remember.” He helped him stay balanced just short of all the way seated and waited. After what felt like an agonizingly long wait, Aaron’s body relaxed the rest of the way and he settled into his lap. Starting a rhythm again along Aaron’s cock, he let the younger man rock and move as he needed along the dick buried in his ass, this was all about Aaron’s needs. He kept one hand firmly anchored around the younger man’s chest to keep him steady as he was ridden, his hand being fucked now as Aaron chased his demons in the darkness of his office.

“Dave.” He panted. “Dave, oh god, Dave.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking as he repeated his name, but he just…needed.

He added a little more pressure to his grip around Aaron’s prick. “Come on, Aaron, come on. You can do it.” He whispered into his ear. “Show me.”

It almost sounded like he was crying, the way he was gasping as he drew closer to his orgasm. All he could think about now was the way Dave made him feel, the way Dave cared for him. “I can’t.” He whispered into the older man’s chin. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, Aaron.” He canted his hips slightly, adjusting the angle in which he was impaling him. “Come for me.”

It was as if it was being ripped from him forcefully, he came with a cry. In his aftershocks, he felt Dave shifting below him and then the warm rush as the older man came inside him. He sighed, sinking back as he body finally gave in to his weariness.

==

Realizing they would likely be walking through at any moment, Ashely fled the bullpen, pulling out her phone as the elevator doors closed her in. She wasn’t sure who to call, though. Did the rest of the team know? And how could she admit she’d stood there and watched?

By the time she arrived back at her car, still without the bag she’d gone in for, she decided the only thing she could do was request a transfer out of the unit. Reaching in her handbag, she huffed in frustration and remembered. The thing in her bag she’d needed was her car keys. She’d have to go back to the bullpen and get them.


End file.
